Dans ses yeux
by TheLovingAstronaut
Summary: Traduction de la fic de Katherine Kelly in her eyes...Meg Giry est de retour à l'opera populaire qui vient d'être rénové , determinée à trouver sa place sous les feux de la rampe.Le fantôme de l'Opera est mort et enterré...Mais l'estil vraiment?
1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire a lieu un an et 10 mois aprs l'incendie qui a ravagé l'Opera populaire

Prologue

Meg pouvait sentir la chaleur des lampes à gaz sur son visage , et elle pouvait également entendre la mélodie d'un orchestre emplir son esprit entier.

Elle était finalement de retour..De retour sur scène mais aussi de retour dans sa maison. Elle pouvait difficilement contenir son excitation.

Elle dansait et virevoltait comme s'il y'avait un public nombreux qui la fixait dans le theatre desert..Le sentiment de félicité qu'elle ressentait d'être de nouveau de retour sur la scene de l'opera populaire , après presque deux ans d'éloignement était pratiquement indescritptible

Elle se moquait du fait que personne ne regardait..Personne n'etait encore dans l'Opera hormis les deux nouveaux directeurs et de l'equipe technique. Dans son esprit tout était comme avant. L'opéra était vivant avec tous les bruits d'un spectacle complet , et elle était prete.Elle était prete à ressentir de nouveau le bonheur pour la premiere fois apres des mois de deuil. Elle etait prete à faire la fierté de sa mere en devenant la meilleure ballerine que paris n'avait jamais vu….

Chapitre 1

Erik s'etira en entendant le faible bruit d'un martelement resonner comme cela etait le cas depuis quelques mois. Même s'il l'avait reveillé il trouva le bruit interessant.

Après presque un an et demi de silence et de couinements de rats , il était heureux d'entendre l'agitation que procurait tout ce petit monde dans son Opera.

C'etait le premier jour des repetitions afin de préparer la grande réouverture de l'opera qui aurait lieu dans cinq semaines.

« Tout recommence aujourd'hui » se dit-il in petto.Presque tout dans le bâtiment avait été restauré dans son état d'origine .Voire même dans un meilleur état.

Enfin presque tout..

Il y'avait eu des mois et des mois de rénovations depuis l'incendie de l'opera.

Tout ce qui n'avait pas pu etre reparé avait été remplacé.Les statues étaient magnifiques et dorées a l'or encore une fois , l'entree principale était à couper le souffle avec ses nouveaux sols de marbre , un escalier encore plus grand que le précédent.La scène avait été entièrement reconstruite et Erik avait approuvé pratiquement chacune des améliorations.L'opera renaissait de ses cendres..

Pourtant il y'aurait un absent..Et de taille….Plus jamais , l'Opera ne serait hanté par le noir et mysterieux fantome qui avait l habitude de terroriser les danseuses du corps de ballet , exigeait un salaire de la part des directeurs et causait d'étranges accidents qui avaient lieu lorsqu'il etait contrarié.Le fantome de l'opera était mort.C'etait ce que tous les journaux parisiens avait annoncé environ une semaine après la representation du ' don juan triumphant » qui s'etait terminé si tragiquement.Le fantome avait trouvé la mort dans l'incendie même si son corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé.Après une semaine de recherches intensives menées par des hommes furieux et la police il avait ete decidé d abandonner les recherches.

« Quels idiots » avait il pensé.. »Comme s'ils pouvaient me prendre àl'un de mes propres pieges .Même si la police ne l'avait pas trouvé , plusieurs policiers étaient tombés sur certaines de ses creations et avaient eu quelques os brisés …Ce qui dans son esprit était le prix à payer pour l'epreuve qu'ils lui faisait subir.

Erik décida alors qu'il ne souhait pas alors être poursuivi dans sa maison.Il ne souhaitait pas voir des hordes de gens ignorants armés de torches examiner ses effets personnels ou encore lire ses compositions.D'un autre coté il preferait etre le chasseur et il n'etait pas habitué à être la proie.Donc il ne ferait pas connaître sa présence dans le nouvel opera populaire.

Le theatre ne vivrait plus dans la peur du fantome et de son regard qui voyait tout.Il pourrait toujours apprecier la musique et les representations mais il ne pourrait plus essayer d'influencer les directeurs et les artistes.Il lui serait facile d'errer dans le batiment sans que personne ne le remarque..Il avait fait cela pendant des années.Pour le reste du monde il était mort, ce qui n'etait pas très different de ce qu'il ressentait à l'interieur de lui même.

« Un fantome mort…Voila tout ce que je suis. »

Erik voulait apercevoir l'interieur du theatre avant que l'agitation ne commence un peu plus tard dans la matinee.Il se trouvait tout en haut de la scène sous les combles lorsque son attention fut attirée vers la scène loin au dessous de lui.Il fut surpris de voir une jeune fille solitaire en train de danser.Il decida alors de changer de position afn d'avoir une meilleure vue.

Qui diable pouvait être ici aussi tôt ?C'était surement l'une de ces nouvelles danseuses qui s'échauffait de bonne heure pour les repetitions.

Elle essayait probablement de faire bonne impression sur le nouveau directeur

Comme il se rapprochait , il realisa que la danseuse ne s'échauffait pas.Il lui apparaissait même qu'elle dansait pour quelqu'un , mais il n'y avait personne autour ..Personne qu'il ne qu'il ne pouvait voir.Même si elle dansait en silence ses mouvements était fluides et gracieux . Elle semblait sortir d'un conte de fées..Elle semblait flotter au dessus de la scène, comme si ses pieds ne touchait même pas les nouveaux parquets en bois.Il pouvait presque entendre la musique qu'elle semblait entendre dans son esprit alors qu'il l'a regardait.

Presque sans reflechir , il se déplaca sous les combles afin d'essayer d'avoir une meilleure vue.Qui etait ce nouveau jeune talent ? Mais alors qu'il avait rampé discrètement et vu la danseuse clairement il réalisa que ce n'etait pas un nouveau talent mais quelqu'un qui avait aussi fait de l'opera populaire sa maison.

Un visage du passé , quelqu'un qu'il avait a peine remarqué au cours des dernières annees

« Petite meg » pensa t il.Avait elle toujours été une aussi merveilleuse danseuse, si passionnée dans chacun de ses mouvements ?Avait elle toujours ete aussi exquise ? « Certainement non..Tu ne peux pas avoir manqué de telles compétences dans ton opera.Tu aurais reconnu ses aptitudes , en dépit de tes autres préoccupations » se dit-il.

Son esprit le ramena des années en arrière lorsque Meg n'etait qu'une petite fille de seulement six ans qui essayait de son mieux pour devenir une ballerine.C'était une jolie petite fille et elle travaillait toujours durement pour faire que sa mère soit fière d'elle, ce qui n'etait pas gagné d'avance.Antoinette Giry avait placé les normes très hautes pour ses danseuses et Meg , sa propre fille , n'avait recu aucun traitement de faveur.Il essaya de se souvenir d'elle..Elle devait avoir vingt ans maintenant. Où etait allé le temps ?

« A elle » murmura t-il tranquillement , repondant ainsi à sa propre question

Pendant des années après cela il avait été subjugé par la femme dont le visage et la voix le hantait toujours chaque nuit dans ses rêves, Christine Daae.Elle etait arrivée à l Opera à seulement sept ans après que son père soit décédé.Après l'avoir entendue chanter pour elle même dans la chapelle de l'Opera , Erik s'était entierement consacré à lui faire croire qu'il était l'Ange de la Musique qui lui avait été envoyé par son père.Par ceci il pourrait transformer sa douce voix jamais entraînée en celle d'une diva parfaitement accomplie.

Ses pensees au reveil était de parvenir à la faire repondre seulement à lui et il etait hanté par la progression de sa carrière.

Les années passant , Christine devint une jeune femme possédant le visage d'un ange , et ses pensées pour elle changèrent également.Il n'y avait plus seulement l'interet pour sa voix et l'effet qu'elle produisait sur sa capacité à composer de la musique ..Sa carrière passa au second plan après l'amour qui le consumait et l'adoration qu'il avait developpé pour elle.

Son visage , ses gestes tout etait scellé dans sa mémoire.Il était possedé jusqu'à la folie non seulement avec sa voix impeccable mais aussi ses cheveux, sa beauté , sa peau et pour chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait à n'importe quel moment de la journee , il n'etait jamais bien loin, l'observant toujours

Il savait qu'il avait vu Marguerite Giry pendant toutes ces années.Elle avait été l'amie fidèle de Christine et sa confidente.Christine lui avait plusieurs fois parlé de lui , son ange de la musique,alors qu'il était caché dans l'obscurité.mais il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle.En fait , il se rapellait ne l'avoir vu que comme une personne avec qui il allait devoir se battre pour avoir l'attention de Christine.Pourquoi avait il été si ignorant ?Etait-il a ce point aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait ?Il connaissait pourtant deja la réponse à cette question.

« Si j'avais fait les choses un peu differemment , elle serait toujours ici avec moi »

Erik resta perdu dans ses pensées songeant aux nombreuses fois où il avait fait des fautes dans son plan.Il y'en avait plusieurs.Pour commencer , faire croire à Christine qu'il etait un ange ou une sorte d esprit envoyé par son pere ne favorisait guère la jeune femme à lui accorder sa confiance.Mais la plus grosse erreur de toutes fut Raoul.Juste le fait de penser à ce nom mettait erik dans une rage folle .Il aurait du tuer ce jeune blanc-bec la première fois qu'il etait venu dans la loge de Christine .Oui il aurait du tuer son precieux vicomte de Chagny et faire passer le tout pour un regrettable accident .

En dernier recours , il aurait du la traîner dans son refuge sous l'opera avant qu'ils n'aient une chance de tomber amoureux.

Mais Christine n'était pas ce qu'Erik pensait qu'elle était, un ange , et elle ne s'occupa pas de lui comme il aurait aimé le croire.Après des années passées a lui enseigner , à la proteger et à l'aimer , elle l'avait trahi et pire encore humilié.Elle lui avait enlevé son masque devant des centaines de spectateurs ainsi son amoureux aurait pu le capturer et le tuer.Lui, son ange de la musique.

Elle l'avait ensuite abandonné après lui avoir donné un moment de pure extase , un baiser.Un moment qu'il pourrait emporter pour l'eternité.Il l'avait regardée partir avec son cher vicomte.Il n 'était rien d autre qu'un monstre hideux pour elle, malgré les années où il avait essayé de devenir plus..Le souvenir de ces instants le rendait encore malade maintenant .

Dans sa tentative de la kidnapper et de s'échapper il avait détruit son autre amour : son Opera.Pendant des mois après sa destruction , Erik avait pensé au suicide .il y pensait jour et nuit..Comme il lui serait facile de mettre fin à sa souffrance avec juste un coup de poignard.Il trouvait ses pensées étrangement rassurantes.La douleur physique ne lui faisait pas peur.Ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la douleur d'avoir eu le cœur arraché..Douleur avec laquelle il devait vivre.

Mais il n''avait pas pris sa propre vie et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.Peut-être etait- il un lâche tout simplement ou peut-etre avait il encore quelque espoir pathetique que son but dans la vie n'etait pas de vivre dans une certaine « misere » pour le reste de sa vie. Après avoir realisé qu'il n'etait pas sur le point de se trancher les poignets et dêtre découvert sans vie baignant dans une mare de sang , ses pensées s'étaient tournées à obtenir des nouvelles de Christine

Peut-être le vicomte était mort dans une terrible accident et avait agonisé pendant des heures avant de mourir . »Ce serait charmant » avait-il alors pensé

Mais le destin était son ennemi…Le pire de tous…Celui qui riait devant son visage hideux et tordu.Christine et Raoul s'étaient mariés peu de temps après leur évasion des sous-sols de l'Opera.Ils étaient partis pour la suisse , la patrie du père de Christine, pour s'y installer et fonder une famille.

Erik savait qu'il ne la reverrait jamais.Elle avait fui le plus loin possible et ne reviendrait pas .La pensée des deux tourtereaux souriants et heureux avec leurs dix enfants le rendait malade .Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais heureux pour elle tandis qu'il continuerait sa vie de solitudela desirant encore ardemment jour et nuit.

Un claquement des mains au dessous de lui le tira de sa rêverie.

"Bravo, Mademoiselle, Bravo!"

Apparemment le fantome de l'opera n'etait pas le seul à avoir remarqué la prestation silencieuse de meg.

" C'était magnifique! Le public va tout simplement vous adorer !Vous regarder danser est une chose à voir !Même sans musique !Ils feront la queue pour acheter des tickets juste pour pour vous apercevoir !Nous serons complets tous les soirs ! » cria monsieur Francois l'un des nouveaux directeurs de l'opera populaire.

« Quelle sincerité » pensa Erik.Il savait que lorsque Francois avait apercu meg celui ci avait pris conscience que sa fortune allait grossir rapidement.Mais apres avoir vu Meg glisser à travers la scene , Erik pensa qu'il ne pouvait être que d accord avec les paroles du directeur.

« Monsieur Francois..Je ne savais pas que vous etiez là.Je voulais dire je pensais que j'etais seule »Les trats delicats de Meg devinrent cramoisis

« Tarata mon enfant vous serez notre étoile!Notre prima ballerina Marguerite Giry ! je vous promet , jeune femme, que si j'ai une seule chose à dire c'est que vous serez la coqueluche du tout-paris !Attendez un peu que j'en parles a monsieur Jacques » dit il tandis qu'il sortaitt de la scene pour aller à son bureau.

Meg ne put cacher le sourire qui illumina son visage.Prima Ballerina…Sa mère sera contente…En fait aurait été contente ..Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne qui montrait ses sentiments ..Enfin pas depuis que le père de Meg les avait quittées.Mais Meg savait que sa mère la voyait.Elle pouvait même ressentir sa présence auprès d elle tout comme elle savait qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais..Non elle ne pouvait pas.

Mais..Et si monsieur Francois s'était trompé a son sujet?Si les autres filles qui formaient le corps de ballet etaient meilleures qu'elle ?Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, elle devait donner le meilleur d'elle même.Elle fit le vœu de danser avec chaque parcelle de son corps et de son esprit aux auditions qui se dérouleraient plus tard dans la journée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Meg, tout le monde fut du même avis que Monsieur Francois.Elle se vit attribuer le role de la danseuse principale dans le gala de réouverture de L'opéra populaire.Ce serait une production de Samson et Dalila , l'histoire tragique de Samson et Dalila.

Meg était survoltée mais elle dut cacher ses sentiments specialement à cause des autres danseuses qui auraient aimé être à sa place.Mais elle ne n'avaient pas voulu le rôle comme Meg l'avait voulu.Elle n'avait pas pratiqué la danse tous les jours dans le froid.Elle n'avait pas été forcées de danser sur le toit d'un petit immeuble qui proposait des chambres à bas prix ou il y'avait à peine la place de circuler.Apres avoir travaillé la plus grande partie de la journée dans une petit boutique de vêtements , Meg et sa mère mangeait un peu et retournaient sur le toit pour pratiquer la danse.

Antoinette giry était déterminée a faire que la carrière de sa fille ne soit pas terminée à cause d'un accident tragique.Meg pouvait entendre les mots sévères de sa mère aussi clairement que si elle était à coté d elle.

"Encore Meg.Gardes ta posture.Si tu veux être la meilleure tu dois être plus que bonne.Tu dois être parfaite. »

Sur le toit Meg n'avait aucune musique., alors devint-elle accoutumée à ecouter sa mère compter et à créer des melodies dans sa tête.

"Oh maman..Nous l'avons fait"

Elle se rapella leur dernière conversation ensemble dans la petite chambre qu'elles avaient partagé pendant de longs mois.

"Meg ma petite chérie.je suis déjà tellement fière de toi" lui dit-elle en touchant les longues mèches blondes de Meg

"Je sais que tu peux accomplir tellement de choses.Je serais toujours dans ton Coeur"

Sa mère tomba malade environ trois semaines..Les médecins venaient et repartaient mais rien ne semblait l'aider et sa mère semblait glisser loin de Meg.

« Je voudrais que tu sois là pour me voir maman , s'il te plaît » suppliat-elle

« Meg chérie..je te verrais..J'aurai même une meilleure vue que personne d'autre » lui dit-elle avec un petit mais chalereux sourire. »Tu dois m'écouter maintenant ; je dois te dire une chose que personne d'autre au monde ne sait. »

« qu'est ce que c'est maman ? » Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa mère allait lui apprendre sur son lit de mort.

Sa mère lui apprit alors la vérité ..Celle du fantôme de l'opéra, l'histoire qui la terrorisait depuis qu'elle était une enfant.Sa mère lui raconta , la foire avec les gitans et l'aide qu'elle avait apporté au petit garcon tourmenté et defiguré..Celui qui s'était réfugié dans les cavernes sombres sous l'Opera après qu'il eu tué son ravisseur.Elle lui parla dans sa brillance , de son génie et du monde de musique et de labyrinthe qu'il avait crée sous l'Opera.L'histoire d'Erik captiva et brisa le cœur de Meg en même temps.Cela donnait un sens à tout..Le fantôme , l'ange de la musique et Christine.Elle pleurait alors que sa mêre terminait son récit.

« Pourquoi Christine avait-elle besoin de l'embarrasser et de l'humilier ? » Meg se mis à sangloter pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. » Pourquoi ne s'est-elle juste pas enfuie avec Raoul ?Je ne comprends pas ; elle qui était toujours si gentille.Et maintenant il est mort.C'est terrible.Il est né dans la trahison et il est mort dans la même douleur. «

« Mort?Erik n'est pas mort ma chérie.Le fantôme est peut-être mort mais l'homme lui est toujours vivant.

Meg ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. » Il est toujous en dessous ?Tout seul ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je doute qu'il ait voulu quitter la sécurité de sa maison » répondit sa mère.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Christine a pu lui briser le cœur.Il l'aimait tellement ! »

« Son amour pour elle n'était pas aveugle.Il a aimé sa beauté et sa voix..Malheureusement les sentiments qu'elle a eu pour lui n'étaient pas aveugles eux.L'amour entre cœurs et âmes , sans visages est le vrai amour durable..Les choses de l'amour peuvent être douleureux et confus quelquefois , ma chérie. » Sa mère s'arrêta un moment puis reprit :

"Essaie de ne jamais parler ou même agir sans penser , d'avoir des accès de colère lorsque l'amour est en jeu , car tout peut déraper très vite.

Elle discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, parlant du passé , de l'enfance et de la danse.Elle s'endormit près de sa mère dans la chaleur de son lit et ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle la voyait vivante.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Meg s'agita et se retourna dans son lit sans parvenir pas à trouver le sommeil.Elle ne savait pas très bien si c'était l'excitation ou la peur d'avoir obtenu le rôle principal dans la prochaine représentation.Ou alors était-elle seulement nerveuse de dormir d'être dans une nouvelle pièce.

Les directeurs lui avaient donné l'ancienne loge de Carlotta car de nouvelles pièces avaient été construites pour les chanteurs d'opéra de l'autre côté du théatre. Cette pièce était plus grande que son ancienne chambre et le mobilier était encore plus élégant.Mais malgré le fait que cette chambre lui plaisait enormement , il lui semblait qu'un obstacle l'empêchait de dormir.Mais quoiqu'il en soit , elle allait finir par devenir folle à force de fixer le plafond sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Elle se glissa silencieusement hors de son lit et passa une manteau bleu nuit sur ses épaules.Elle se dirigea vers un escalier en colimaçon et passa un vestibule obsur qui donnait sur les toits du théatre.Elle poussa alors la porte et senti un courant d'air froid sur son visage.Elle sortit et regarda la vue qui s'offrait à elle depuis le toit du bâtiment.

La vue sur la ville depuis cette hauteur était incroyable .Etre ici lui rapellait les nuits glaciales passées sur le toit en compagnie de sa mère alors qu'elle pratiquait la danse.Pour cette raison elle se sentait proche d'elle , comme si sa mère était autour d'elle.C'était magnifique , un sentiment de contentement mais aussi un sentiment très douloureux.

Erik disparut rapidement derrière une statue de pierre sur le toit lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir depuis l'intérieur du théatre . « Fichtre je ne pourrais donc jamais avoir un seul instant de paix ? »

Qui donc pouvait venir à cette heure-ci ?Et pourquoi ?

La réponse à la question d'Erik se fit connaître assez rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut Meg Giry pour la seconde fois de la journée.Elle était enveloppée dans un manteau couleur bleu nuit et ses longs cheveux dorés étaient echevelés comme si elle venait tout juste de se reveiller.Elle regarda les rues en contrebas pendant un moment puis ses yeux furent attirés par le ciel étoilé.Elle se promena sur le toit , regardant fixement les étoiles , serrant ses bras contre son corps comme pour se réchauffer.Erik remarqua alors une larme solitaire qui descendait le long de sa joue.

Il ressentit alors un besoin urgent.Celui de lui parler ou même de toucher sa main ; il voulait être connecté en quelque sorte à elle.Erik essayait de contenir la peine et la douleur qu'il avait ressenti au cours de ses deux dernières années.La douleur de n'avoir aucun contact humain.Lorsque le théatre était vide ,il n'avait pas eu la tentation d'atteindre le monde exterieur.Mais à ce moment présent il y'avait Meg Giry , plus vivante que jamais et debout juste à quelques pas de lui.

« Le fantôme n'est plus »se dit-il « Il n'y a donc aucune raison de tracasser cette pauvre fille.Il n'y a plus rien de toi qui pourrait interesser la moindre personne. »

Mais peut-être que le fantôme de l'Opera pouvait ne parler qu'à une seule personne.Si seulement une personne était au courant de son existence , ils ne reviendraient pas le chasser comme des chiens enragés.

Aussi longtemps qu'elle tiendrait sa langue tranquille.Oui , cela pourrait marcher et même très bien.Elle pourrait être sa laison avec le théatre et le monde qui s'activait dedans.Il savait qu'il pouvait la maintenir au silence à son propos juste en la terrorisant.Il pourrait lui parler tout simplement pour verifier qu'il existait toujours. Elle pourrait également devenir une diversion bienvenue lorsqu'il aurait besoin d'un peu de repos loin de ses compositions musicales

"Mar-Gue-Rite"

Meg se tourna lorsqu'elle entendit son nom prononcé par une douce voix mélodieuse.Elle jeta un oeil autour d'elle mais ne vit personne.

« Il y'a quelqu'un ? » murmura t-elle alors que ses yeux essayait de voir la personne sur le toit.

« Calme toi et respire un grand coup, Meg.C'est sûrement un accès de délire du à ton manque de sommeil.Tu ferai mieux d'aller me recoucher sinon tu risque d'être épuisée aux répétitions de demain. »

Mais la pensée de retourner dans sa chambre et de rester encore de longues heures allongée les yeux fixés sur le plafond ne l'inspirait que très peu.Le ciel de la nuit était si tentant et il lui semblait que sa mère pouvait mieux la voir si elle restait sur le toit.

« Mar-Gue-rite » la douce voix masculine l'appela à nouveau.

« Qui est là ?demanda t-elle .cette fois ci elle était sûre d'avoir entendu une voix prononcer son nom.

-« Pourquoi pleures-tu Marguerite ? » lui demanda alors la voix

« Je ne pleurais pas.Je pensais juste à ma mère » repondit-elle.

« Mais que fais tu se demanda t-elle.Tu deviens folle ? Pourquoi réponds tu à une voix venue de nulle part ? »

Parce que tu es absolument terrifiée…

« Qui êtes vous et où êtes vous ?S'il vous plaît montrez vous , monsieur. » Meg dit tout en regardant les ombres sur le toit , essayant de savoir d'où provenait la voix.

« A qui penses tu Marguerite ?Peut-être suis-je quelqu'un ou _quelque chose_ du passé ».

Meg fit une pause..Qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

« Monsieur..Fantôme.. »Elle pouvait difficilement laisser les mots sortir de sa bouche.

« Oui Marguerite » répondit la voix.

Meg se mit à refléchir à toute allure.Le fantôme était de retour.Mais il était un homme , tout simplement.Elle se rappela alors de l'histoire que lui avait raconté sa mère au sujet du petit garçon qu'elle avait aidé des années auparavant ,et combien elle avait pleuré sur le sort de ce pauvre enfant déformé.

Elle se rapella aussi soudainement que le fantôme de l'opéra avait tué deux hommes , kidnappé sa meilleure amie et presque détruit entièrement l'Opéra Populaire.Homme ou fantôme , il était dangereux et il pouvait facilement faire de même avec elle.Elle décida alors qu'il n'était pas dans son interêt de l'affronter.

« Félicitations pour votre nouvelle position dans le corps de ballet » la complimenta t-il.

« Mer..Merci monsieur »

« Pourquoi est-tu ici Marguerite Giry, sur le toit , si tard et par cette nuit glaciale ?"

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre moi- même , monsieur.Peut-être suis je trop nerveuse en pensant à mon rôle dans la nouvelle production. "

"Tu danseras bien.Je t'ai regardé danser aujourd'hui.J'ai vu que tu t'etais entraînée durant tout le temps que tu as passé loin d'ici.J'ai tout vu Meg. »

Elle acquiesca silencieusement en direction de la voix.

Meg brisa le silence. « Ma mère m'a entraînée tous les jours depuis l'incendie de l'Opéra.Nous nous entrainions sur le toit de l'immeuble où nous habitions.Et ceci toutes les nuits pendant quatre heures, mais c'était avant qu'elle ne… » Elle s'interrompit.

« Avant qu'elle ne quoit ? » demanda la voix

« Avant qu'elle ne meure..Il y'a cinq mois de cela..La pneumonie, monsieur »Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans ses doux yeux bruns.

« J'ai appris que ta mère était décédée.Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre Meg.Sois contente d'avoir eu l'amour de ta mère du temps où elle était vivante.Certaines personnes ont bien moins de chance que toi » répondit-il durement.

Meg ne sut que répondre à pouvait-on être aussi cruel ?Elle garda le silence essayant de combattre les larmes qui se formait dans ses yeux.Pendant un bref instant , elle se rappela de sa mère lui décrivant l'enfance du fantôme.Et du seul cadeau que sa mère ne lui ait jamais fait.Un masque.

« Retournes dans ta chambre, Marguerite Giry.Tu as besoin de te reposer pour être en forme aux répétitions de demain » commanda soudainement la voix.

« Oui monsieur » dit-elle soulagée qu'il la laisse partir indemne.Elle tourna sur ses talons et commença à marcher à grandes enjambées vers la porte du theatre , lorsqu'elle fut stoppée par la voix du fantôme.

« Tu reviendra ici demain à minuit »

« Mais monsieur je… » Meg essaya desesperement de penser à la raison qui le poussait à vouloir son retour sur les toits , mais ses pensées furent coupées par une réponse furieuse.

« Tu reviendras ou tu regretteras à tout jamais d'être revenue dans cet Opéra..Comprends-tu ? »

« Ou..Oui monsieur » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Bonne nuit Meg Giry » dit la voix avec une mystérieuse bonté.Mais Meg avait déjà ouvert la porte.Elle courut le le long des corridors jusqu'à sa chambre.Elle se depêcha de se mettre au lit , comme le fantôme lui avait ordonné mais elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil..


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Erik assista au repetitions le lendemain de son point de vue favori :les combles.Rares étaient les personnes qui s'y aventuraient.Quelquefois seulement l'équipe technique..ET encore.. Il examina longuement les artistes choisis pour la production.Les chanteurs comme les danseurs.Les hommes comme les femmes.Il prêta attention à chaque note et émit quelques critiques pour lui-même.Mais son regard semblait attiré par une seule personne.Meg Giry.

Erik l'observa alors qu'elle dansait sur scène.Elle semblait dans un état de transe absolu.Elle avait été merveilleuse lorsqu'elle avait dansé, l'autre matin , avec pour seul accompagnement le silence.Mais là avec la musique que jouait l'orchestre elle était tout simplement étourdissante.Erik était sidéré par chacun de ses mouvements.Sa technique était impeccable ; elle ressemblait désormais à une sorte de beauté etherée dansant à travers un paysage imaginaire tout droit sorti de la toile d'un peintre.Il aurait aimé s'approcher un peu plus davantage , ainsi il aurait pu voir l'expression de son visage , mais il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être aperçu.

L'attention d'Erik avait été attiré par également autre chose.Il avait également observé Meg en compagnie des autres artistes.En dehors des répétitions elle avait essayé d'aider les autres jeunes danseuses avec énormément de gentillesse.Elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps , pendant les pauses, à parler et à rire avec trois autres danseurs.Deux filles , l'une aux cheveux chatain et l'autre au cheveux noirs de jais.Le troisième était le garçon qui tenait le rôle principal de la production.

Il remarqua alors deux jeunes filles , qui avaient bien moins de talent que Meg.Pendant que Meg dansait , elles l'observaient tout en la montrant également du doigt et en chuchotant.

« Serions nous jalouses , mesdemoiselles ? » Il décida de continuer à garder un œil sur elles.

Alors qu'il retournait dans son refuge sous l'Opéra , son esprit retourna une nouvelle fois vers Christine.Il ressentit alors la douleur habituelle.Celle qui lui tordait l'estomac lorsqu'il revoyait son visage d'ange et qu'il lui semblait de nouveau entendre sa voix dans sa tête.Il remarqua toutefois , que pendant qu'il regardait les répétitions , pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé a Christine.Et c'était bien la première fois depuis une éternité.

Meg se retrouva une fois de plus allongée sur son lit , observant les fissures au plafond.Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir.Elle apprehendait énormément sa rencontre avec le fantôme à minuit

« Ce n'est pas un fantôme ou un esprit » se dit-elle » C'est juste un homme ».Elle essaya d'être moins nerveuse mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que le fantôme pouvait bien attendre d'elle.Mais elle ferait de son mieux pour ne pas le mettre en colère.Elle savait que les effets pouvaient en être dévastateurs.

Il était minuit moins le quart lorsqu'Erik s'approcha du haut de l'escalier pour entrer dans l'opera par le passage du miroir.C'était de loin l'entrée la plus rapide qu'il connaissait mais il savait qu'il prenait également le risque d'être aperçu.

Ils avaient remplacé le miroir et avaient fermé l'ouverture au début des travaux de rénovations.Il lui avait seulement pris une semaine pour réparer la vitre et recreer un passage.Erik eteignit sa bougie et regarda suspicieusement à travers le miroir.

Il se retrouva face à face avec Meg Giry et sursauta.Les directeurs lui avaient donné la loge de Carlotta , depuis que des pièces plus luxueuses avaient été construites pour les chanteurs à l'autre extremité du bâtiment.Il arriva à cette conclusion au bout d'un certain temps.

Meg semblait nerveuse tandisqu'elle se regardait fixement dans le miroir.Elle jetait des petits coups d'œil rapides en direction de l'horloge sur le mur.Il y'avait deux compositions florales extravagantes sur la coiffeuse juste à côté du miroir.Erik observa Meg tandis que l'un de ses doigts traçait une ligne sur l'une des pétale d'une rose rouge.

« Toujours rouge » murmura t-elle pour elle-même « Personne n'en envoie jamais des blanches..Ni même des jaunes »

Meg avait toujours aimé les roses blanches et les jaunes.Mais ce n'était pas les fleurs normallement envoyées par les nombreux admirateurs aux artistes de l'Opéra.Elle pensait qu'une rose d'un blanc pur et immaculé était quelque chose de difficile à trouver.Les roses blanches ne tenaient que peu de temps ce qui rendait leur beauté encore plus magique.Elle adorait également les roses jaunes car elles lui semblait apporter de la joie.Elles pouvaient illuminer une pièce entière et lui donner le sentiment qu'elle se trouvait dans un parc ou un jardin par une belle et chaude journée de printemps.

« Personne n'envoie jamais de chocolat non plus..Seuls les chanteurs ont droit au chocolat.Je suppose que personne n'a envie de voir des ballerines grasses et dodues bondir sur scène. »

L'horloge se trouvait maintenant sur minuit moins cinq et le comportement de Meg avait changé.Elle se sentait comme une souris prise au piège.Elle passa un manteau sur les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte de sa loge.

Lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière elle , Erik sortit de derrière le grand miroir argenté.Il savait qu'il pouvait être sur les toits bien avant Meg mais il avait interêt de l'eviter en passant par les combles.

Erik arriva sur les toits en ayant juste le temps de sa cacher tandisque Meg ouvrait timidement la porte.Erik eut le souffle coupé.Sa beauté le subjugait une nouvelle fois.Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en un chignon lâche et quelques mèches s'en echappaient pour venir encadrer son visage.Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était une couronne ornée de pierres précieuses pour vraiment être une princesse.

« Bienvenue Marguerite »

« Bonsoir monsieur » dit-elle timidement , regardant chaque ombre afin d'essayer de trouver la provenance de la voix.

« Comment se sont passées les répétitions ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Tout s'est bien passé.enfin je le crois. »

« Et tes relations avec le reste de l'équipe , Marguerite ? »

« Liana et Marion sont mes deux plus proches amies dans le ballet »

« Et les autres filles ? »

Meg baissa la tête et regarda ses chaussures.

« Il y'a deux autres filles, Silana et Felicia , qui ne m'aiment pas du tout.Je les ai entendues se moquer de moi alors que je dansais mais j'essaie de ne pas me laisser ennuyer »

« Elles sont toutes deux sans talent aucun.Et elles doivent recourir à la méchanceté pour cacher leurs imperfections »

Meg ne put s'empêcher de sourire.Elle aurait aimé leur dire cela en face avec la même autorité.Elle refléchit un moment puis ajouta « Darcel , le premier rôle masculin est également mon ami.Il est toujours très gentil avec moi »

« Je suis _sûr_ qu'il l'est , mademoiselle. » répliqua la voix. » Réalises tu Marguerite que si tu es vraiment sérieuse dans ton désir de devenir une ballerine exceptionnelle , tu ne devras pas perdre ton temps à courir le tout Paris avec de jeunes prétendants ? »

Même si erik savait que Meg était déjà bien plus qu'un danseuse exceptionnelle , il fut surpris par sa réponse.

« Oui monsieur.La danse est ma passion..Tout comme l'opera et sa scène sont ma maison.Je ne peux imaginer tout abandonner pour devenir la femme de quelqu'un..Ce serait comme être prisonnière dans une grande maison quelque part.Etre obligée d 'obeir à mon mari tandisqu'il sera parti seduire d'autres jeunes femmes.. »

Meg ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait juste de dire une chose pareille.Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rattrapper les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer pour les remettre dans sa bouche mais il était trop tard.

« Je vois que tu as une vision très romantique du mariage. » Erik rétorqua sarcastiquement. »Tu me sembles être déjà blasée pour une jeune fille.La plupart des filles de ton âge sortent dehors toutes les nuits , espérant attraper dans leurs filets un beau et riche mari »

« Peut-être monsieur, mais j'ai remarqué que la plupart des hommes qui viennent me féliciter après chacune de mes performances ont des alliances à leur doigt.Ils ne viennent sûrement pas dans ma loge pour me parler de ma prestation technique. »

La pensée que des hommes mariés pouvaient venir pour tirer profit de Meg lui donner envie d'étrangler quelqu'un..N'importe qui mais il lui sembla préférable de contenir sa colère.

« Tu es très perspicace , Marguerite et cela te gardera de tomber dans un monde de souffrances dans le futur.L'amour semble être quelque chose de magnifique sur le moment, mais ce serait plutot l'ange de la mort qui vient frapper à ta porte.Il attend tout simplement le temps où il pourra t'emmener toi et ton amour pathetique dans un sombre dongeon où tu resteras seul.

Il semblait à Meg que la voix ne s'adressait plus à elle mais qu'Erik était perdu dans ses propres pensées.Celles de Christine.

« Etes vous en train de parler de Christine ?L'aimez vous encore monsieur ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.Juste un très long silence .Le fantôme répondit alors

« Tu devrais aller te coucher , Marguerite »

« Oui monsieur » dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se sauver le plus rapidement possible.Elle savait qu'elle devrait faire plus attention désormais à tout ce qui pourrait s'echapper de ses lèvres.

« Tu reviendras demain à minuit »

Elle savait qu'il était inutile de protester et elle pensait qu'elle l'avait déjà assez ennuyé avec Christine.

« Oui monsieur ».


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

Les quelques semaines de repetitions passèrent très vite. Presque toutes les nuits , Erik avait ordonné à Meg de le retrouver sur les toits de l'Opéra à minuit.Et chaque nuit , il remarquait chez elle quelque chose de nouveau et différent. Il remarqua son sourire chaleureux , son rire communicatif et la façon dont ses lèvres se pinçaient lorsqu'elle était en colère après lui mais surtout il remarquait la façon dont elle essayait de le cacher.

Certaines nuits les virent discuter à batons rompus, de divers opéras , livres , répétitions et bien d'autres sujets encore.D'autres nuits le virent de mauvaise humeur.Dans ces moments là lorsqu'il sentait que la colère montait en lui , il renvoyait Meg dans sa chambre après seulement quelques minutes et elle ne pouvait jamais cacher sa déception.

Erik pouvait sentir l'emprise qu'il avait sur Meg.Il sentait cette influence grandir jour après jour.Le sentiment de domination qu'il pouvait ressentir le séduisait .

Meg renvoyait ses prétendants chaque soir pretextant de la fatigue ou des mots de tête.Il aurait du se moquer qu'elle ait des prétendants, mais pourtant il ne s'en moquait pas.Il n'avait vraiment aucun désir de la partager ..Et pourquoi aurait-il du la partager.Elle était sienne désormais non ?

Il continuait à avoir de douloureux souvenirs et pensées concernant Christine , mais bien moins fréquents qu'auparavant.D'une certaine façon , il pensait qu'il la trahissait ou au pire qu'il trahissait le serment qu'il avait fait de vivre dans le souvenir de son amour à sens unique pour le reste de sa vie.

Avoir Meg à ses cotés avait été pour Erik une sorte d'amusement , de parenthése dans sa vie..Enfin au tout début. Mais dorénavant il appréciait le contrôle qu'il avait pris sur elle.Dans ses yeux , elle devenait de plus en plus belle à chaque fois.Il désirait la toucher , faire courir ses doigts dans la masse soyeuse de ses cheveux dorés.Il savait qu'elle ne viendrait jamais à lui de sa propre volonté, aucune femme ne l'aurait voulu d'ailleurs.Il ne savait même pas comment il parviendrait à garder l'emprise qu'il avait sur elle, mais il savait qu'il _devait_ trouver un moyen.

Un matin , très tôt Erik se retrouva , une nouvelle fois en train de grimper, dans l'obscurité rassurante des combles.Il était en train de regarder les peintres qui preparaient les nouveaux décors lorsqu'il aperçut les deux filles qui n'aimaient pas Meg, Silana et Félicia sur la scène en train de jacasser..

« Dieu du ciel..comment peut-on avoir des voix aussi aigues et percantes ?Qu'êtes vous en train de faire , petits démons ? »Il se promit de garder un œil vigilant sur elles.

Quelques instants après , la scène commença à se remplir de danseurs , chanteurs et membres de l'orchestre..Le brouhaha habituel des répétitions.Meg était en train de parler à Darcel .A cette vue Erik serra les poings autour des cordes qui pendaient près de lui.Il regarda ailleurs et commença à regarder l'orchestre lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement.Immediatemment il porta son regard juste en dessous de lui et s'aperçut que c'était Meg qui avait crié .Elle s'écarta rapidement de quelque chose qui était sur la scène et tomba dans sa hâte à vouloir s'éloigner au plus vite.

Erik se dirigea à travers les éclairages pour se rapprocher et voir ainsi ce qui avait terrorisé Meg à ce point.

« Meg que s'est-il passé ? » cria Darcel accourant à ses côtés.

« Mon enfant, quel est le problème ? » hurla le petit et ventripotent directeur monsieur Francois.

Tout le monde entoura alors Meg pour voir quelle était la raison de toute cette agitation.

« Ra..rats..Des rats ! » dit elle en pleurant. »Dans mes chaussures, il y'avait des rats morts et leurs têtes étaient… »Et elle se mit à pleurer.

Darcel marcha jusqu'aux chaussures de danse de Meg et les secoua pour faire tomber les restes mutilés de deux rats d'égout.La foule des spectateurs poussa un cri horrifié.

« Je suppose qu'il te faut de nouvelles chaussures maintenant »

« C'est dégoutant !Qui peut avoir fait une chose pareille ?C'est méprisable » Les spectateurs commentaient la scène.

Erik savait parfaitement qui avait pu faire une chose pareille et son esprit songeait déjà à la façon dont il allait leur faire payer le petit tour qu'elles avaient joué à Meg.

"Meg , Meg" cria Darcel.

Meg etait devenue une poupée de chiffon.Elle semblait sans force et ses yeux étaient maintenant fermés.Une nouvelle fois Darcel courut à ses côtés et souleva sa tête.Erik resista à l'envie de courir sur la scène et d'emmener Meg au loin..Avec lui…

« Il y'a une grosse bosse sur le derrère de sa tête » dit Darcel. »Elle a du se blesser en tombant ».

Madame Badeau la maîtresse de ballet s'agenouilla et verifia doucement l'arrière de la tête de Meg.

« Cela va aller je pense.Mais elle ne pourra pas répeter aujourd'hui.Ramenez la à sa chambre Darcel.Liana , vérifiez qu'elle soit bien en sécurité dans son lit et mettez un peu de glace sur l'arrière de sa tête » ordonna t-elle.

« Oui madame » repondirent-ils à l'unisson.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Erik ne croyait pas au diagnostic de madame Badeau concernant la blessure de Meg.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle y connaît en médecine ?

Erik retourna précipitamment dans son refuge , où il n'avait passé que très peu de temps récemment et prit rapidement quelques remèdes qu'il gardait dans une boîte près de sa bibliothèque.En peu de temps , il fut de retour à l'Opera attendant patiemment que Liana et Darcel ne se décident à sortir de la chambre de Meg afin qu'il puisse vérifier sa blessure.

« Penses-tu que nous pouvons la laisser seule ? » demanda Liana

« Retournes au dortoir , je vais rester encore un peu ici et je te rejoindrai dans peu de temps » dit Darcel

Erik regarda Darcel carresser affectueusement les cheveux de Meg pendant qu'elle osait-il ?Qu'est ce qui lui avait fait croire qu'il avait le droit de poser une main sur elle ?La seule raison qui empêcha Erik de fracasser le miroir et d'aller tuer ce jeune présomptueux était le fait qu'il ne voulait pas terrifier Meg davantage.

« J'ai bien peur que votre carrière de danseur ne soit très très courte , monsieur le rat de ballet » murmura Erik en contractant sa machoire.

Darcel se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Meg puis sortit de la chambre.

Erik brisa la bougie qu'il tenait dans sa en deux.Mais il aviserait pour Darcel un peu plus tard.Il enterra sa rage au plus profond de lui –même , comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois auparavant.Il entra silencieusement dans la il observait les traits fins de Meg alors qu'elle dormait il lui sembla que sa fureur était partie au loin.Meg était en tout point parfaite.

Erik toucha doucement le visage de Meg..Sa peau était comme de la soie sous sa main gantée.Il commença à respirer difficilement ..Juste en étant proche d'elle.Il n'avait pas touché d'autre femme depuis la nuit où Christine l'avait quitté.

Il respira le parfum de Meg.C'etait tout simplement le parfum d'un savon à la lavande.Sa peau était comme de la porcelaine sous la délicate lumière qui pénétrait par la petit fenêtre de sa chambre.Il aurait voulu capturer ce moment et le garder avec lui pour toujours.

Tout doucement Erik souleva la tête de Meg afin de regarder la bosse gonflée qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses cheveux blonds.Après avoir touché la bosse , il sut qu'elle n'aurait pas de blessure permanente.

« Tu auras juste mal à la tête lorsque tu te reveilleras , Marguerite » murmura t-il.

Il fit glisser quelques gouttes de son médicament entre les lèvres de Meg.Il aurait pu rester là à la regarder pour l'éternité , mais il avait peur que son amie et l''autre garçon stupide puissent revenir à tout moment.Il passa sa main sur le visage de Meg une dernière fois et se força à retourner vers le miroir.

« Monsieur » entendit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit.

"Erik s'arrêta..Glacé.Il se tourna lentement pour faire face à Meg mais il ne put dire si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou fermés.

« Monsieur » dit-elle une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois ci Erik retourna près de son lit.Les yeux noisettes de Meg s'ouvrirent légèrement et l'aperçurent.Erik s'attendit à voir de la panique et de la peur sur le visage de Meg.Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mettre à pleurer comme beaucoup d'autres l'avaient fait avant..Mais elle ne le fit pas.

« Vous me quittez monsieur » dit- elle tristement.

Erik fut surpris par le calme et la sérénité dont Meg faisait preuvre malgré le fait qu'elle se reveillait avec un homme masqué à ses côtés.

« Elle a du se cogner la tête très fort » pensa t-il

« Tu dois dormir maintenant Marguerite, tu dois te reposer » lui dit-il doucement mais fermement.

« Oui monsieur..Mais s'il vous plaît ne me quittez pas »

Ses mots le transpercèrent comme autant de lames.Il se rappela alors de la nuit où il avait essayé d'empêcher Christine de le quitter.Mais elle était partie définitivement.

Il s'agenouilla à côté du lit de Meg, et prit sa petite main fragile dans la sienne.

« Je ne te quitterai jamais Marguerite..Jamais… »


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7**_

Erik regarda fixement les touches de son orgue.Il était resté assis là pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, à essayer de se concentrer sur l'une de ses nombreuses créations musicales.Création qu'il avait commencé depuis quelques semaines.Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur son travail et aucune note ne le satisfaisait.Il lui semblait qu'il était vraiment en dessous de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de créer.Dans son esprit il revoyait sans cesse la nuit passée.

_« A quoi pensais–tu ? Tu n'a donc retenu aucune leçon du passé ? Comment as tu pu être aussi stupide ? »_

Mais il n'avait pu se résigner àabandonner Meg.Elle souffrait et était dans un état de confusion extrême.Elle ne se rapellerait de rien de toute façon.Et si le plus petit souvenir surgissait , elle penserait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

_« Elle n'a pas eu peur de moi..Elle m'a même laissé lui tenir la main..Mais la prochaine fois que se passera t-il lorsqu'elle ne sera plus blessée ?Elle ne choisira pas de s'enfermer pour passer le reste de sa vie dans les ténèbres avec un monstre..Quoiqu'il en soit tu aimes Christine..Meg ne pourra jamais la remplacer.Christine , mon amour »_

Erik pouvait revoir son expression angélique et entendre sa voix mélodieuse comme si elle se trouvait juste à côté de lui.il ressentit aussitôt un sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de penser à une autre femme.

_« Mais Christine m'a trahi.Elle m'a permis de lui donner tout ce que j'avais et me l'a renvoyé droit à la figure.Elle m'a laissé seul dans cet enfer.Elle ne s'est préoccupée de moi que pendant les moments où elle a cru que j'étais un ange envoyé par son père. »_

« _Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'aimer.Meg n'est pas une issue.Il n'y a aucune issue.Essayer de trouver de l'amour et de la compassion une nouvelle fois ne peut que détruire le peu qu'il reste de toi.Alors cessesd'essayer de trouver le bonheur.Est-ce une erreur de vouloir posseder quelques contacts avec une autre personne ou de vouloir établir une connection avec le reste du monde ?_

Erik reflechit un instant.

_« Non mais il serait faux de penser qu'elle est differente des autres..Ceux dont la cruauté t'a emprisonné dans ta solitude.Ne te donnes pas de faux espoirs , ou bien tu recommenceras les mêmes erreurs que par le passé »_

Erik se fit alors une raison.Meg ne s'occuperait jamais de lui ou ne le verrait jamais autrement qu'un monstre.Tout comme Christine.Il enterra ses espoirs de faire d'elle bien plus qu'un simple moyen de communication avec le monde exterieur.

Il décida qu'il continuerait à parler à Meg occasionnellement sur le toit.Il savait qu'elle continuerait à se plier à ses demandes.Après tout ,n'était-il pas encore le fantôme de l'opéra ?

Ooooo

Meg était heureuse d'être retournée aux répétitions et de sortir enfin de sa chambre.Il avait pris deux jours pour que le bosse à l'arrière de sa tête ne disparaisse sans oublier de mentionner les maux de tête..Ce serait bon d'étirer ses membres.._Danser sera merveilleux_ pensait-elle

Au fur et à mesure que les répétitions avançaient , Meg se surpris à penser à Erik ou plutôt au fantôme.Elle se rappella de sa présence dans sa chambre lorsqu'il lui tenait la main tandis qu'elle s'endormait.Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa voix grave et profonde mais pas à ce qu'il avait dit.Elle ne pouvait se souvenir à quoi il ressemblait , mais il avait touché son visage avec tellement de douceur lui semblait-il.Mais elle ne savait si elle avait rêvé ou non.

Il lui était difficile d'imaginer qu'il pouvait être aussi violent, mais elle savait très bien qu'il pouvait l'être.Elle n'était pas allée sur le toit depuis deux jours et n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis.

« _Peut-être est-il simplement fatigué de moi ?_ »Logiquement, Meg aurait du être soulagée de ne plus avoir à obeir à un homme aussi dangereux mais elle ne sut réprimer le sentiment de déception qui la submergea lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle n'entendrait peut-être plus jamais parler de lui.

Meg commença à réaliser que les rencontres sur le toit , qui l'avaient terrifiée au tout début étaient tout ce à quoi elle pensait toute la journée.Elle s'aperçut que la voix lui avait manqué depuis les deux derniers jours.Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère , elle sentait que quelqu'un était auprès d'elle.Elle voulait croire qu'il savait ce qui était le meilleur pour elle.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait était faire plaisir au fantôme , tout comme au cours de sa vie , elle avait voulu faire plaisir à sa mère.

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'Erik était un homme ..Pas un fantôme…_C'est tout simplement un homme._

Meg aimait également leurs longues conversations sur le toit.Elle adorait ses commentaires acides sur les autres qui la faisaient à chaque fois rire aux éclats.Elle était comme hypnotisée par cette voix profonde et tellement masculine.Elle aimait les questions qu'il lui posait et il semblait attacher beaucoup d'importance à ses réponses.Elle appréciait l'intêret qu'il portait à la manière dont les autres personnes la traitaient.

Maiq que se passait-il dans son esprit ?Etait –emme vraiment en train de developper des sentiments pour un homme masqué qui vivait dans les sous-sols de l'Opéra et hantait celui-ci comme un fantôme ?

Ce n'était pas la peine de nier davantage.Meg savait que c'était de la pure folie , et elle savait qu'elle était ridicule , mais cela ne rendait pas ses sentiments moins présents.Elle se moquait epardument du fait qu'il ait été un assassin , qu'il ne possède qu'une moitié de visage.Il avait tracé son chemain à l'intérieur de son esprit..Tout comme elle lui avait permis d'acceder à son cœur.

Meg arriva sur le toit à minuit , le second jour des répétitions.Pour la première fois depuis des semaines , ce n'était pas parcequ'on lui avait ordonné mais bien parcequ'elle le _ voulait._ Elle attendit dans la nuit glaciale pendant une heure mais n'entendit pas la voix familère.

_« Il est fatigué de ma présence »_

Elle ressentit alors une douleur dans la poitrine.Le silence sur le toit devenait de plus en plus pesant.Les pensées qu'elle avait chassé de son esprit revinrent.

_« Il aime Christine.Il est obsedé avec elle.Tu es seulement sa liaison avec le théatre.Il est seulement interresé par la part que tu pourras avoir dans le succès de l'opéra.Il ne pourra jamais aimer personne d'autre.Elle était son ange..Les sentiments que tu as pour lui ne seront jamais qu'à sens unique. »_

Meg frissonna tandisqu'elle s'appretait à retourner à l'intérieur du théatre pour regagner sa chambre.Alors qu'elle marchait et pensait à Erik , le sentiment de tristesse qui l'avait envahit fut remplacé par deux autres sentiments : La colère et l'irritation.

Elle décida que si le fantôme était ainsi avec elle, elle n'avait plus à obeir à ses demandes.Elle verrait qui bon lui semblait et irait où elle voudrait à partir de maintenant.

Elle n'allait pas permettre à la douleur de se sentir rejetée de ruiner son retour à l'Opera Populaire.Elle était Prima Ballerina et elle était prête à apprecier cela.Avec ou sans le fantôme.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

De sa main Meg traça le contour de la robe en mousseline de soie qu'elle devait porter pour le bal masqué.Elle avait choisit cette robe pour ses couleurs : blanc et argenté.Il y'avait également un masque qui allait parfaitement avec.C'était une robe merveilleuse et en la portant elle savait qu'elle ressemblerait à un cygne..Un cygne qui danserait toute la nuit au bal masqué.

L'opera populaire avait vu se dérouler nombre de bals et de mascarades sous son toit , mais celui-ci promettait d'être le plus merveilleux de tous.Les nouveaux directeurs ,Francois et Jacques avait décidé d'utiliser ce bal masqué afin d'attirer l'attention sur le gala de ré-ouverture.Tout ce que Paris comptait de classes sociales elevées , de bourgeoisie , se devaient d'être présents.

L'équipe de décorateurs avait décoré la pièce centrale de l'opéra pendant deux jours.Il y'avait une quantité innombrable de fleurs , de nourriture et une quantité impressionnante de vins fins et de champagne.Toutes les filles avaient parlé de cet événement.Se demandant qui allait être présent mais surtout de ce qu'elles allaient porter.

Meg ne pouvait retenir son excitation.Il y'avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas porté de belle robe , ni dansé avec des messieurs dans un bal.

Elle n'avait plus entendu parler du fantôme depuis qu'elle s'était remise de sa blessure.Même si leurs conversations en plein milieu de la nuit lui manquait , elle était contente qu'il ne l'ait pas recontactée.Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié le fait de la savoir en train de passer toute une nuit à danser et à boire..Et Meg avait déjà décidé de danser avec tout homme qui lui demanderait.

Elle regarda sa robe une nouvelle fois.Même si la robe était parfaite , il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas.Elle ne savait pas si c'était avec la robe ou tout simplement avec elle.

"_Je ne ressemble pas à un merveilleux cygne blanc gracieux"_

Presque toutes les filles au bal masqué porteraient du des robes blanches , roses ou blanc cassé afin de paraître pures et virginales pour dénicher un mari.Mais Meg n'avait aucunement l'intention de trouver un mari au bal masqué ..Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était étonner tout le monde.

Elle quitta sa pièce et alla droit vers le vestiaire.Elle laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur les centaines de costumes suspendus.Au bout d'un moment elle repera la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Adora , la plus agée des couturières , et qui semblait être une ancêtre pour Meg , sortit de derrière un mannequin a moitié vétu d'une robe bleu roi avec des brocards d'or.Adora avait connu la mère de Meg pendant des années , ce qui expliquait qu'elle était toujours très gentille avec la jeune fille.

« Oh Adora cette robe est merveilleuse »

« Merçi ma chérie..J'espère simplement que notre charmante diva , La princesse Parnella sera d'accord avec toi » Répliqua Adora dans un rire.

« Oh je suis sûre qu'elle le sera » déclara Meg observant toujours la robe crée par Adora.

Adora sourit et demanda alors. »Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite si tard mademoiselle ?Je suis sûre que tu n'est pas venue me parler du costume de Parnella »

Meg ressentit un sentiment de culpabilité à l'idée de venir demander une faveur à Adora.Elle venait rarement la voir..Seulement si elle avait besoin de remplacer un costume qu'elle avait endommagé aux répétitions.

Elle s'interrompit puis demanda timidement : » Je sais que tu es très occupé Adora mais je me demandai si tu pouvais m'aider avec quelque chose »

Adora sourit . » Pour toi ma chérie je peux toujours trouver du temps »

Une heure après , Meg était de retour dans sa chambre.Elle ferma la porte derrière elle , se préparant à aller au lit.Elle était enchantée qu'Adora ait voulu l'aider et elle savait que le bal masqué du lendemain allait être un merveilleux moment et qu'elle ne passerait pas innaperçue.

Meg était en train de se changer pour aller se coucher lorsqu'elle aperçut un morceau de papier beige sur son lit.Elle l'attrapa , le déplia délicatement et commença à le lire.

_Chère Marguerite_

_Tu me retrouvera à minuit.Tu sais où me trouver_

_F.O_

L'esprit de Meg se mit à réfléchir à toute allure.Elle avait juste commencé à oublier la déception qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que le fantôme ..Erik.. était fatigué d'elle et qu'elle ne remplacerait jamais son ange adoré , Christine.

Elle s'était forçée à accepter le fait qu'il était completement inutile de continuer à developper des sentiments pour un homme qui en aimerait toujours une autre.Elle était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il ne tiendrait jamais à elle et que tous les efforts pour obtenir son affection seraient desormais totalement inutiles.

« Qu'est ce qu'il attend donc de moi ? » se demanda t-elle

Alors elle comprit.Il l'avait observée.Elle était sortie par de nombreuses fois dîner à l'exterieur tout comme elle avait vu plusieurs hommes.Bien sûr ils étaient tous pompeux et complètement idiots , mais Meg savait que cela allait à l'encontre des désirs du fantôme.

« Le bal masqué » se dit-elle « il ne veut certainement pas que j'y aille »

Cela prenait tout son sens à ce moment là.Le fantôme ne se souciait pas d'elle et elle aurait été complètement stupide de croire autre chose.Il voulait juste avoir le contrôle sur son comportement et sa manière d'agir pour la garder au meilleur de sa forme en vue du gala de réouverture de son précieux Opéra.

Meg traversa sa chambre de long en large une bonne trentaine de fois avant de décider qu'elle n'irait pas sur le toit cette nuit là.

« J'irai au bal masqué » se dit-elle à voix haute . « Je ne vais certainement pas vivre comme une recluse parcequ'un homme qui se cache dans les ténèbres m'a commandé de faire autrement »

Erik attendit impatiemment dans le froid mordant que Meg vienne sur le toit.Il s'était caché à sa place habituelle derrière une grande statue de pierre proche du mur exterieur du théatre.Il devenait de plus en plus furieux.Minuit passa et Meg n'était toujours pas arrivée.

A minuit et demi il se résolut à comprendre.Elle ne viendrait pas.Sa première pensée fut d'aller tout droit à sa chambre et de demander des explications même s'il devait la terroriser.Il pouvait difficilement accepter qu'elle ait eu l'imprudence de désobeir à ses ordres.

Ne savait-elle donc pas de quoi il était capable ?

Erik se forca à contenir sa colère.

« Elle a peur de moi.Elle n'aurait jamais osé négliger mes ordres.Elle n'a pas du voir la note.Ce qui expliquerait son absence.Ou peut-être n'etait-elle pas dans sa chambre ..Mais elle ne peut pas être dehors aussi tard. »

Il décida alors de connaître les raisons de son absence.Quelques instants plus tard , il penetra dans la chambre de Meg en passant par le miroir.Il pouvait avoir un peu de lumière grace aux rayons de lune qui entraient par la petite fenêtre de la pièce.

Il aperçut la fine forme du corps de Meg endormie sous les draps , et quelques mèches de ses cheveux dorés éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

« Au moins elle est ici » dit-il tandisque que son regard balayait la pièce.

Son regard fut attiré par un bout de papier beige posé sur la coiffeuse._Déplié_..Elle l'avait donc lu et avait ouvertement défié Erik.

Erik n'était pas sûr de la marche à suivre.Il ne pouvait permettre une telle insolence..Personne ne pouvait lui désobéir dans son Opéra.

Il frissonna en regardant la robe de Meg qui semblait miroiter sous la lumière du clair de lune.Il s'était préparé à lui _suggerer_ de ne pas participer au bal masqué sous le pretexte qu'elle devait être reposée et en pleine forme pour le lendemain..Et malgré qu'il soit peu disposé à l'admettre , il n'aimait pas l'idée que de hommes puissent lui tourner autour toute la soirée.

« Peut-être , ma chère Marguerite , verras tu quelqu'un au bal masqué..Quelqu'un que tu n'attends vraiment pas » murmura t-il


	9. Chapter 9

Que vous ayez apprécié ou non , n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot..Cela fait toujours plaisir ;)

Chapitre 9

Erik restait à distance et regardait la foule des invités arriver devant l'Opéra populaire.Tous étaient vêtus de leur plus beaux vêtements et portaient des masques qui leur permmettaient de n'être reconnus ni de leurs amis , ni de leurs connaissance.Pour eux , cela créait un moment de mystère..Pour une nuit seulement.

C'est très different lorsque l'on ne porte pas ce genre de masque juste pour une soirée ou pour un moment d'amusement.Telle fut la pensée qui traversa l'esprit d'Erik .Personne et sûrement pas la foule des mondains qui se pressaient devant l'Opera ne pouvait comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son visage masqué au détour d'un miroir.

Erik ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'ironie qui semblait émaner de la soirée.Le masque qui l'avait à jamais séparé du monde des vivants allait lui permettre , juste pour un soir de devenir l'un deux.Ce soir , il se mélangerait à la foule de ceux dont la cruauté vis à vis de son physique l'avait envoyé dans sa prison souterraine…Sans âme qui vive à qui parler.

Erik sentit son estomac se tordre et réalisa que s'il restait trop longtemps dans l'ombre sans oser avancer , les festivités seraient terminées avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de traverser la rue.Il prit une profonde inspiration et marcha droit vers l'entrée de l'Opéra.Tandisqu'il se dirigeait vers les lumières et la musqieu du bal masqué , il s'apercçut qu'il n'était jamais entré dans l'Opera populaire par la grande entrée.

Son esprit le ramena au dernier bal masqué auquel il avait assisté.Il venait juste de livrer son opéra «_Don Juan triumphant »_ dans une formidable tempête de furie et de rage.Il ne savait pas , à ce moment là, qu'il avait mis en route toute une série d'évenements qui allait changer sa vie pour toujours.Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui..Depuis le moment où il était apparu jusqu'au moment où il avait fait sa sortie spectaculaire à travers un nuage de fumée , à travers le sol.

« Esperons que je serais capable de passer un peu plus innaperçu ce soir »

Erik se dirigea vers la foule.La plupart des hommes portaient des costumes noirs et des masques blancs et noirs qui couvrait la totalité de leur visage , excepté leurs bouches.C'était ce qu'il avait décidé de porter également .Certains hommes, qui semblaient ridicules aux yeux d'Erik , portaient des vestes et des manteaux aux couleurs or et pourpre.Ils portaient des masques aux couleurs vives comme s'ils avaient voulu ressembler à de quelconques oiseaux exotiques.

Après avoir regardé la salle un nombre incalculable de fois , Erik se rendit à l'évidence.La plupart des jeunes femmes de l'âge de Meg portaient presque toutes les mêmes robes blanches ou de couleurs pastel.La plupart d'entre elles étaient décorées de plumes , perles et autres petites fleurs.

Comment pourrait-il retrouver Meg dans cette marée de jeunes filles toutes de blanc vêtues ?

Erik n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé Meg.Il savait juste qu'il ne lui permettrait pas de se moquer de lui en ne faisant aucun cas de son autorité.

Tandisqu'il marchait , Erik ecouta l'air joyeux et entraînant qui s'élevait dans les airs depuis la rotonde de l'Opera.C'était une musique bien eloignées des siennes qu'il composait dans les souterrains de l'opéra.Oui , ses musiques étaient bien amères et mornes….

« Bonsoir monsieur ». lui dit une jeune femme tandisqu'il passait devant elle.

« Comment allez-vous ? » le salua un vieux monsieur qui portait un masque somptueux qui ressemblait fortement à la tête d »un paon.

« Très bien merçi » répondit Erik.Il s'éloigna rapidement , ne souhaitant pas entrer dans une conversation plus poussée avec tous ces mondains prétentieux.

Soudain Erik eut du mal à en croire ses yeux.Dans un océan de blanc devant lui , il venait d'apercevoir Meg.Elle se tenait au mileu du grand escalier mais elle ne portait pas la robe qu'Erik avait aperçue dans sa chambre.

Meg portait une saississante robe de satin noir qui épousait ses formes comme si elle avait été peinte directement sur elle.Le bas de la robe laissait apercevoir la forme de ses hanches avant de s'evaser elegamment et formait comme une traine derrère elle alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers.

Le haut de la robe laissait apercevoir ses épaules dénudées et revelait la naissance de sa poitrine.Autour de son cou, elle portait un ras de cou tout en perles avec les boucles d'oreilles assorties.Ses boucles dorées était partiellement relevées à l'aide de peignes.Le reste de sa chevelure cascadait en de longues boucles parfaites

Son visage était caché par un simple masque de satin noir .Des paillettes entourait l'espace autour des yeux.

Erik dut retenir son souffle.Ce soir Meg était plus que belle.Il ne trouvait pas de mots pour décrire combien il la trouvait merveilleuse.Il était sidéré de voir comment elle pouvait être tout à la fois exquise et séductrice.

Le sentiment de colère qu'il avait pu éprouver auparavant s'évanouirent.Il n'avait dorénavant plus qu'une seule idée en tête : Essayer de s'approcher au plus près de Meg qu'il trouvait vraiment resplendissante ce soir.

Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul homme à s'interesser de très près à la robe provocante ni à la beauté sensuelle de Meg.Elle était entourée d'une floppée d'hommes de tous âges qui étaient complètement sous son charme.

Erik décida alors de ne pas perdre un seul instant.Il savait que pour parvenir à l'écarter de tous ces bouffons qui l'entourait il allait devoir jouer serré.Etre raffiné et charmant tout en sachant être ferme.Il s'approcha alors de Meg..Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus près , il put entendre le rire communicatif de Meg…Celui qu'il connaissait..Ce rire qui accompagnait chacun des remarques qu'il pouvait faire sur les autres artistes, lorsqu'ils discutaient jusque tard dans la nuit.

Erik se fraya un chemin parmi le cercle des admirateurs de Meg.Quand il fut seulement à quelques centimètres sont regard croisa celui de Meg.Il s'enhardit alors et marcha vers elle.Il prit sa main et la porta alors à ses lèvres.

« Marguerite me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse ? » demanda Erik essayant de rendre sa voix plus convaincante que jamais

Il put ressentir la tension qui passa dans le petit groupe qui les entourait..Tous attendaient la réponse de la jeune femme.Mais quoiqu'il en soit Meg n'était pas à eux..Et il allait le faire clairement comprendre à tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.

Meg ne lui donna aucune réponse , mais suivit Erik sur la piste de danse.Il sourit alors en voyant la déception se peindre sur le visage de tous ceux qui avaient essayé de capter l'attention de Meg pendant toute la soirée.

Les yeux de Meg ne quittèrent pas Erik pendant un bon moment.Elle était déjà sous le charme des yeux couleurs émeraudes qui semblaient l'engloutir complètement.Des le moment où elle avait entendu sa voix , elle avait compris..Elle savait _qui_ il était.Et avait tellement estomaquée qu'elle n'avait pu prononcer un mot lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si elle voulait danser.Elle l'avait suivi sur la piste de danse comme si elle était dans un rêve.Pour Meg , le reste de l'assistance avait disparu.

Erik , lui, était conscient que tous les yeux des participants au bal maqué étaient braqués sur eux.Il vit alors les regards jaloux des hommes qui auraient tous voulu être à sa place..Tout comme ceux des femmes rivés sur Meg…Des femmes envieuses de la beauté capiteuse de Meg.

Erik glissa sa main autour de la taille de Meg et pris sa main dans la sienne.Alors qu'il commençaient à danser ,il attira Meg vers lui..Le corps délicat de la jeune femme semblait se perdre dans celui ,plus musclé ,de son partenaire.Ils evoluèrent gracieusement comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et unique entité.Erik tenta desesperement de garder son esprit , mais aussi son corps sous son contrôle.Il sentait , tout contre son torse, la poitrine de Meg se soulever au rythme de sa respiration et cela le rendit pratiquement complètement fou.

Avant que le désir ne le consume complètement , Erik choisit de briser le silence . »Marguerite , j'espère que tu réalises que cette robe ne convient pas à une jeune femme à la recherche d'un mari »

Meg resta silencieuse un moment. « Je me sentais d'humeur morose et un mari n'est pas exactement ce que je recherche » repondit-elle en essayant de défier le regard émeraude fixé sur elle.

« Fais attention à tout ce que tu me dis Marguerite.Même si je suis le fantôme de l'opéra , je suis également un homme de chair et de sang comme tu peux le constater » dit-il tentant de rester calme tout en la rapprochant un peu plus de lui

« Pourquoi as-tu ignoré la note que je t'avais laissée , mademoiselle ?Je n'ai que peu de patience lorsque l'on ignore mes demandes..Et il n'est pas dans ton interêt de me mettre en colère »siffla t-il , se rappelant combien elle l'avait rendu furieux la nuit précédente.

Ils continuèrent à danser ,eveillant une vague de curiosité parmi les invités qui se demandaient l'identité de ce jeune couple en noir

Meg était complètement perdue dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle ne s'était pourtant pas permise à aimer.Elle jeta un coup d'œil au masque noir et blanc du fantôme.C'était sidérant de voir avec quelle facilité il s'était mélangé à toutes les autres personnes présentes..Mais maintenant , pour elle , il était toujours autre chose.Sa grande taille, sa voix chaleureuse , son regard émeraude..Tout cela le rendait incomparable à côté de tous les autres hommes présents.

Ce que Meg n'avait pas remarqué,complètement subjugée par le regard d'Erik , était que celui-ci , tout en dansant ,l'emmenait hors de la foule vers un côté de la rotonde.

Erik attrapa Meg par le bras »As tu entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »Il vit alors des larmes appraître dans les yeux de Meg..Il désirait l'embrasser là sur le champ mais laissa son tempérament prendre le dessus. « Penses –tu que tu peux me defier et faire comme si de rien n'était ? » gronda t-il.

« Non ».Une larme glissa sur la joue de Meg. « c'est juste que..dans un sens..Je pense que je voulais vous mettre en colère »

« Tu voulais quoi ? » rugit Erik.Sa main trouva la gorge de Meg « Es-tu devenur folle ?Peux-tu seulement réaliser combien il me serait facile de briser ton joli petit cou ?Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de vouloir me mettre en colère ? »

Meg ne pouvait plus parler.Erik remarqua la terreur passer dans ses yeux.Il desserra son étreinte et saisit l'un de ses bras.

« Tu va me répondre ! »

« Je pensais que vous en aviez assez de moi..Cela m'a fait du mal alors j'ai voulu..Vous blesser.. » dit Meg entre deux sanglots.

« Que sais tu de la peine , petite insolente ?Quelle genre de peine as tu connue ?J'ai ressenti l'agonie…Celle dont tu ne pourras jamais rêver..Même dans ton pire cauchemar !Sais tu ce que c'est d'avoir le cœur brisé parce que celle que ton seul amour a donné son cœur à quelqu'un d'autre ?De ne jamais connaître le bonheur avec un autre être humain à cause de mon visage monstrueux et défiguré ?

A la plus grande surprise d'Erik , Meg commença à lui hurler dessus , tandis que les larmes inondaient son visage.

« Je ne comprends assurement pas toute votre peine mais… »

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Erik de toute ses forces

« Je sais exactement ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne m'aimera jamais.L'homme que j'aime n'a aucun sentiments pour moi !Il en aime une autre et je ne possederai jamais son amour !Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre et je suis condamnée à la solitude comme vous !

Erik était en état de choc.Il la regarda courir loin de sa vue, sa robe noire et ses boucles dorées flottant derrière elle.Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait le plus étonné.Il ne savait pas si c'était Meg qui avait osé lui hurler dessus ou si c'etait l'idée qu'il existait sur cette terre un homme assez idiot pour rejeter son amour.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10**_

Erik se rendit presque invisible juché sur l'échafaudage qui se dressait à quelques centaines de pieds au dessus de la scène de l'Opéra.Il assistait à la première de la production " Samson et Dalila".La salle était comble et Erik était heureux de voir que les deux directeurs avaient reussis à vendre tous les billets mis en vente.Le spectacle en était à son second acte et Erik se surprit à ne pas regarder chaque artiste , ou encore ecouter chaque chanson comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

Il ne regardait qu'une seule chose : La prima ballerina.Les yeux d'Erik ne la quittaient pas tandis qu'elle glissait sur le parquet .Il essaya de garder en mémoire chacun de ses mouvements comme s'il ne devait plus jamais la revoir.Malgré le fait qu'il avait assisté de nombreuses fois aux répétitions , Erik était fasciné par chacun de ses gestes.

Son seul déplaisir , en observant Meg, fut de se rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait avoué la nuit précédente ?Elle était _amoureuse_.Ce fut à ce moment qu'Erik compris qu'ils ne pouvait plus se mentir sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.Au delà du fait qu'il avait été irrité par le fait qu'elle lui avait hurlé dessus , il avait senti son ventre se tordre de douleur à la simple idée de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme.Cette douleur était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de connaître le même desespoir une nouvelle fois.Il pouvait être certain que ,cette fois ci , il ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre avec cette douleur.

Sa seule consolation était de savoir que l'homme que Meg aimait n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments à l'égard de la jeune femme.Le simple fait de savoir cela lui donnait une petite lueur d'espoir..Peut-être ferait-elle finalement partie intégrante de sa vie ?Il se rendit compte que s'il voulait que les choses se finissent différemment il devait agir…Et vite..Erik était convaincu qu'il ne faudrait que très peu de temps à l'homme qui avait capturé le cœur de Meg pour que celui-ci réalise l'erreur qu'il était en train de commettre et revienne vers Meg avec de nouveaux sentiments.

Il devait deviner l'identité de cet homme le plus rapidement possible.Erik ne pouvait se permettre de perdre Meg comme il avait perdu Christine..Tout cela pour un jeune blanc-bec présomptueux..Peut-être devrait-il avoir recours à la chambre des tortures située dans son refuge et qui était inutilisée depuis tant d'années.

« Cette fois aucune compassion n'alterera mon jugement ..Cette fois je ferais n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce que je veux..Et ce dont j'ai besoin »

Erik réalisa que le plus grand défi qu'il avait à réaliser était que Meg lui fasse confiance à nouveau.Il repensa alors à la manière dont il l'avait traitée au bal masqué.Il l'avait menacée et ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait difficilement oublier.

« Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler »

Erik essaya alors de se rassurer.Meg n 'était pas terrifiée par le fantôme de l'Opéra comme les autres personnes pouvaient l'être en général.Elle lui avait permis de la toucher sans dégoût aucun.Elle lui avait permis de danser avec elle au bal masqué alors , qu'il le savait très bien , aucune autre femme ne l'aurait supporté.Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux , sans même essayé de voir l'horreur du visage torturé qui se cachait sous le masque.Elle avait eu le cran de lui hurler dessus..Ce que personne n'avait , jusqu'à présent , osé faire.Pendant le bal masqué , et pour la première fois de sa vie, Erik avait eu le sentiment d'être tout simplement un homme.Et tout ceci grâce à Meg.

Erik commencait à croire que Meg pouvait mettre fin à ses souffrance et à sa morne et triste existence.

« Même si elle ne m'aime pas , peut-être peut-elle apprendre à me tolerer.Elle me l'a dit ; elle est vouée à une vie de solitude tout comme moi » pensa t-il alors que le rideau final tombait sur le spectacle.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meg était dans sa chambre .Elle était épuisée et n'avait besoin que d'une chose.Mettre une robe de chambre et s'asseoir sur son lit.Il lui semblait vivre un rêve.Etre de retour sur scène devant une salle archi-comble lui avait sonné des ailes.Et les applaudissements nourris provenant du public l'avaient poussée à essayer d'atteindre la perfection que sa mère exigeait toujours d'elle.

Tout le monde avait été rendu fievreux par la performance de Meg.Les directeurs et ses amis de la troupe l'avaient félicitée chaleureusement.Six messieurs avaient voulu la féliciter à la fin du spectacle et sa chambre était de nouveau remplie de bouquets de fleurs rouges et roses .Elle avaient refusé de rencontrer ces messieurs , pretextant un terrible mal de tête.

Malgré leurs figures avenantes et leurs énormes fortunes , Meg avait du mal à trouver un quelconque interêt à tous ces jeunes prétendants.De nombreuses fois pendant le spectacle , elle s'était surprise à lever la tête vers les combles afin d'apercevoir une ombre ou encore un masque blanc.Mais elle n'avait aperçu ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Pourquoi t'en fais tu ?Il t'a menacée de te tuer..Tu ne dois pas être normale »

Mais elle se rapella de la danse , de ce qu'elle avait ressenti tandisqu'elle était dans ses bras et de la façon dont elle avait failli se noyer dans son regard emeraude.Il lui semblait qu'il aurait pu voir directement dans son âme.

Meg était assise sur son lit , se sentant terriblement seule.Elle n'avait pas idée que l'homme qui occupait ses pensées se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine d'elle derrière le lourd miroir argenté.Erik regarda Meg tandis qu'elle regardait la chambre autour d'elle.Il savait qu'elle était en pleine reflexion et aurait voulu savoir à quoi elle pensait.

« Mademoiselle…Mademoiselle » une voix grave se fit entendre tandisque l'on frappait à la porte.Le bruit fit sursauter Erik et Meg en même temps.

« Mademoiselle.C'est monsieur Francois et monsieur Jacques.nous devons vous voir immédiatemment, c'est assez urgent. »

« Je ne suis pas habillée correctement » répondit Meg à travers la porte. « Cela ne peut pas attendre demain matin ? »

« Habillez vous le plus vite possible.Cela ne peut vraiment pas attendre. »

Meg commença a s'inquieter.pourquoi les deux directeurs voulaient-ils à tout prix la voir ?Elle traversa rapidement la pièce et passa une longue jupe bleue et une chemisier couleur crème.Elle attacha ses cheveux en un simple chignon aussi rapidement que possible.Elle esperait seulement que ce qui se passait ne requierait pas de devoir porter un corset.

Erik se tenait dans la cage d'escalier derrière le miroir se demandant également pourquoi ces deux idiots de directeurs voulaient voir , il vit Meg passer à côté du miroir et sortir de son champ de vision pour se changer.

Meg ouvrit sa porte et aussitôt Francois et Jacques entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Il y'a quelqu'un qui veut vous voir » dit Francois d'une voix calme. « Un gentilhomme »

«Je ne souhaite voir personne..J'ai terriblement mal à la tête et.. »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase , elle se retrouva face à face avec un homme inconnu , vêtu d'un costume gris et d'un chapeau haut de forme de satin noir.Il arborait une fine moustache et avait une figure agréable.

« Mademoiselle Marguerite Giry, nous aimerions vous présenter le marquis de Condorcet. » dit Jacques avec des manières exagerées.

Meg avait déjà entendu parler du marquis lorsqu'elle avait été dîner en ville.elle savait que c'était un homme très respecté , et qu'il possédait de nombreuses propriétés à l 'extérieur de Paris.Son immense richesse était un sujet de conversation pour les femmes qui passaient leur temps a jaser et bavarder.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.Votre réputation vous a précédé »tandisqu'elle faisait timidement une petite reverence.

« Ce serait plutôt votre réputation dont semble parler tout Paris , mademoiselle Giry.Quoiqu'il en soit les rumeurs au sujet de votre beauté étourdissante sont assurement toutes vraies et fondées » dit le marquis d'une voix maniérée et sophistiquée.

« Comme il est malin » pensa Erik alors qu'il sentait de l'exaspération monter en lui. « Cet homme est assurement trop vieux pour venir voir Meg après le spectacle. » En même temps , il realisa que le marquis ne devait guère avoir plus que lui.

« Excusez moi cette intrusion chez vous , mademoiselle mais je ne pouvais laisser passer l'opportunité de vous rencontrer.J'ai été absolument emballé par votre performance.Vous êtes une jeune femme très talentueuse. »

« Merci monsieur mais vous êtes vraiment trop généreux dans vos compliments » répondit Meg tout en rougissant légèrement.

« Je vous assure ma chère que je ne fais jamais de compliments à l'aveuglette »Vous avez vraiment beaucoup de talent. Je ne vais pas vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps et excusez moi encore une fois de vous avoir dérangée.Quoiqu'il en soit , je vais revenir regarder vos autres prestations.J'ai le sentiment que je vais devenir un spectateur régulier et assidu de l'Opera populaire.J'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de votre présence Meg Giry. »

« Peut-être que je vous ferai l'honneur de connaître une morte lente et penible dans ma chambre de torture , monsieur le marquis » pensa Erik

« Bien sûr monsieur » répondit Meg.Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidée par la visite du marquis .

Alors qu'il allait partir avec monsieur Jacques , Francois prit le visage de Meg dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je savais que vous deviendriez une star, mais le marquis…Oh merveilleuse petite ballerine ! »

Tandisqu'Erik regardait la scène avec le marquis et Meg se jouer devant lui , il commença à ressentir un mélange de jalousie et de rage monter en lui.Il réalisa alors qu'un nouvel obstacle venait de se dresser entre eux.

« J'espère , monsieur le marquis , que pour votre sécurité, vous ne dépasserez pas les limites en venant marcher sur les plates-bandes »

Il continua à observer Meg , après que ses « invités » se soient décidés à partir.Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien elle était mince et délicate.Sa poitrine lui fit mal tandisqu'il repensa à la manière dont il avait serré sa main autour de son cou.Il l'observa tandis qu'elle se mettait au lit et soufflait sur la bougie pour l'éteindre.

« Je dois lui montrer que je suis bien plus qu'un monstre défiguré et violent.Et je dois lui faire comprendre à quel point j'ai _ besoin_ d'elle »


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Erik se glissa hors du vestiaire des danseurs juste à temps.Il pouvait entendre les voix irritantes de Silana et Felicia tandis qu'elles se rapprochait du vestibule.Il se cacha alors dans un recoin sombre et attendit qu'elles passent devant lui.

« Il est six heures et demi , Silana , nous devrions nous dépêcher pour aller nous changer » dit la plus petite des deux ballerines.

« Hé oui..Un autre spectacle et une autre soirée de travail pour notre merveilleuse princesse Meg.C'est seulement notre second spectacle et je commence déjà à être fatiguée d'entendre « meg par ci, Meg par là ».répondit Silana.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de si merveilleux.Au mieux sa façon de danser est médiocre.Pourquoi est-elle toujours le centre d'attraction ?Sais tu que le marquis de Condorcet a demandé à la voir hier au soir ? »

« Le marquis..Elle n'a probablement pas voulu le recevoir.Elle a ignoré tous les messieurs venus la voir.Elle doit penser qu'elle est trop bien pour eux. »

Erik se mit à sourire , caché dans le noir, à la pensée que Meg avait refusé à ses admirateurs le droit de la voir après le spectacle. »

« Peut-être a t-elle besoin de quelques nouveaux rats morts dans ses chaussures » dit Felicia, confirmant ainsi ce qu'Erik savait déjà.

« C'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai peur que nous ne nous fassions attraper.Je pense que Darcel , son loyal serviteur , nous a suspecté la dernière fois.Mais ne t'en fait pas..Nous donnerons à ce stupide rat de ballet une bonne leçon qui lui apprendra l'humilité » dit Felicia en souriant.

_Je pense que c'est plutôt vous mesdemoiselles , qui apprendrez l'humilité ce soir _ pensa Erik

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meg était en train de s'échauffer ..Dans une heure et demi elle devait danser dans la seconde représentation de Samson et Dalila.Elle portait un corsage blanc et une jupe à cerceaux mais elle n'était encore ni coiffée , ni maquillée.Elle commencà à faire quelques simples pas de danse et finin par quelques tours et pirouettes.

Au milieu de quelques simples pirouettes , elle sentit des mains autour de sa taille l'elever ensuite dans les airs.Elle fut alors délicatement reposée sur le sol et dit alors face à la personne.Darcel lui sourit en la regardant.

« Tu m'as fait peur Darcel » dit Meg joyeusement tout en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y'a avec toi Meg?Tu sursautes à tout bout de champ.Sincèrement qui d'autre serait capable de te soulever ainsi dans les airs?"

_Personne _ pensa Meg.

La scène se remplissait au fur et à mesure.Meg et Darcel furent interrompus brutalement dans leur conversation.Ils semblaeint choqués tandisqu'ils regardaient Silana et Felicia marcher sur la scène.

"Jeunes filles..pourriez vous m'expliquer tout ceci?"demanda madame Badeau

Tout le monde regardaient les deux jeunes danseuses qui étaient complètement confuses.Elles étaient habillées de pied en cap pour la representation et leurs cheveux étaient coiffés en de parfaits chignons mais leurs visages étaient ce qui avait étonné tout le monde.Leur peau avait pris une dangereuse couleur verdatre.

"C'est une plaisanterie?Je n'aime avoir avoir de petits plaisantins dans mon corps de ballet , jeunes filles" continua madame Badeau.

"Mais de quoi êtes vous en train de parler madame?Nous n'avons rien fait" demanda Silana

"Vous n'avez rien fait?Regardez vos visages!Allez les laver ..Et maintenant!"

Silana et Felicia , qui étaient toutes deux extrêmement confuses , allèrent vers le miroir le plus proche.tout le monde attendaient en silence leurs reactions.

Les cris perçants qu'elle poussèrent en se découvrant dans le miroir étaient de la musique aux oreilles d'Erik tandisqu'il se félicitait du résultat de son travail .

"Nous sommes…Nous sommes vertes!" hurla Felicia

Les deux danseuses commencèrent à frotter leurs visages.Silana cracha dans un petit bout de tissu et le passa sur son visage aussi fort qu'elle le put.

"Cela ne part pas!"

"Madame Badeau que pouvons nous faire?" demandant Silana piteusement.

"Vous ne pouvez pas danser ainsi.vous avez l'air ridicule.Vos doublures vous remplaceront jusqu'a ce que vous soyez…hum…moins vertes" répondit-elle.Puis elle demanda " Qu'avez vous mis sur votre visage pour vous retrouver ainsi?"

Les deux danseuses se regardèrent.

"Juste notre maquillage.rien d'autre." Dit Felicia

"Vous feriez mieux de vous en debarasser" dit madame Badeau ." il est evident que c'est contaminé.Maintenant retournez dans vos chambers.J'ai bien peur que vous n'effrayiez le public s'il venait à vous voir ainsi".

Les deux filles partirent de la scène dans un tourbillon de larmes et de tutus.

Darcel fut le premier à briser le silence en éclatant de rire.Tout le monde commença alors à rire de bon coeur.

"Vraiment , Darcel , nous ne devrions pas nous moquer d'elles" dit Meg

"Oh Meg tu es si gentile.Mais ne trouves tu pas que c'est approprié?Les deux..Vertes..tu sais…_Vertes de rage_.._vertes de jalousie…_Quelqu'un ici à un merveilleux sens de l'humour.!"

Au moment ou Darcel prononça ces mots, Meg sut exactement_ qui_ avait trifouillé dans leur maquillage.Elle se rapella de la voix du fantôme lui disant qu'elles étaient jalouses d'elle.Elle se rapella également combien elle avait rit lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de leur manque de talent.

Meg regarda au dessus d'elle vers les combles..Juste à temps pour apercevoir un manteau noir disparaître dansl'ombre.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

La seconde représentation de _Samson et Dalila _avait recueilliautant de succès que la première.Même si deux danseuses avaient été remplacées par leurs doublures , le public avait fait une standing ovation.Les chanteurs avaient été fabuleux sur chaque note qu'ils avaient chanté , mais Erik ne les avait guère remarqués.Pour lui l'opéra tout entier avait été silencieux.Pour lui il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur scène.Une jeune ballerine.

Lorsque le spectacle fut terminé et que les artistes avaient fait leurs dernières revérences au public , Meg retourna vers le sanctuaire que représentait sa chambre.Elle se sentait épuisée et même si elle aimait être sur scène elle était heureuse de savoir qu'il n'y aurait aucune représentation le lendemain.

Sur le chemin qui la menait vers sa chambre , elle fut arrêtée net par monsieur Francois , qui était une nouvelle fois souriant.

« Mademoiselle, j'ai les plus merveilleuses nouvelles » dit-il sur un ton ou perçait l'excitation. « Le marquis de Condorcet a demandé expressement à ce que vous le rejoigniez pour le dîner ce soir !Il est en train de commander sa calèche au moment même où nous parlons ! »

Meg le regarda ..elle palît.

« Le marquis mais..J'étais… »

Monsieur francois ne laissa pas une seule chance à Meg de protester.Il l'escorta rapidement vers sa chambre tout en parlant très rapidement.

« Vous devez vous changer très rapidement et mettre quelque chose de plus..De plus..joyeux ! »Dit-il tout en notant l'irritation qui commencait à poindre chez Meg.

« Gardez un conversation légère et n'oubliez pas de mentionner l'Opera par-ci par-là.Peut-être pouvez vous même lui demander de nous aider financièrement »

« Monsieur » dit Meg.L'idée d'aller dîner avec le marquis pour obtenir de l'argent lui semblait vraiment horrible.

« Non vous avez absolument raison.Restez comme à votre habitude..Gracieuse et souriante.L'opportunité pour l'opéra se présentera naturellement d'elle-même..Cela pourra être merveilleux pour chacun d'entre nous , mais spécialement pour vous Meg » dit-il tout en la poussant dans sa chambre.

« Vous devez vous depêcher , nous ne pouvons pas laisser le marquis attendre.

Lorsque Meg referma la porte derrière elle et se tourna elle ne put que difficilement en croire ses yeux.La vue qui s'offrait à elle était si bouleversante qu'elle crut un instant que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

La chambre de Meg était recouverte de ce qui ressemblait à de la neige fraîchement tombée.Mais ce n'était pas de la neige.C'était de splendides roses blanches qui recouvrait toute la pièce , du sol au plafond.Il y'en avait des centaines.Chaque pièce du mobilier était recouverte de magnifiques bouquets entourés de ruban de satin blanc.Même le sol et le lit était recouvert de pétales de roses blanches.C'était comme si elle marchait dans un jardin fantastique au milieu de sa propre chambre .

Meg se pencha et respira le doux parfum de l'un des bouquets.Elle réalisa que chaque fleur était parfaite.Toutes blanches..Pas une trace de brun..Pas une seule fleur fanée.Elle pouvait difficilement réaliser que tout ceci était la réalité.

Erik regarda Meg de derrière le miroir tandisque Meg se mit à danser tout autour du jardin immaculé qu'il avait crée pour elle.Son sourire radieux emplit son esprit vide.Pour un moment ,la peine mentale qu'il s'infligeait pour l'avoir sauvagement serrée à la gorge s'estompait.Il l'avait rendue heureuse et cela lui donnait un peu de paix interieure.

Le moment de rêverie d'erik fut brutalement interrompu par un leger bruit à la porte.Meg sursauta comme si elle avait été tirée d'un magnifique rêve.

« Mademoiselle je suis sûr que vous devez être eblouissante.Vous devez vous depêcher , le marquis attend ! » cria Francois de l'autre côté de la porte.

« J'arrive.Donnez moi juste un instant » répondit Meg tandisqu'elle se hâtait.

Erik regarda Meg qui disparut bientôt de son champ de vision.Lorsqu'elle revint devant le miroir elle portait une robe rose bordée de dentelle couleur crème.Elle était magnifique comme d'habitude.Erik l'admira tandisqu'elle fixait ses longs cheveux blonds en un chignon .Meg se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre d'une blancheur immaculée.Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta tout à coup.Elle fit demi-tour et alla vers son lit.Elle prit une pétale et l'ecrasa entre ses doigts.La serrant dans ses doigts elle courut alors vers la porte.

Erik demeura incrédule face aux évenements qui avaient eu lieu.Meg pouvait-elle aller rejoindre le marquis ?

_Bien sûr qu'elle le peut_ , pensa t-il en repensant à la manière dont le marquis l'avait regardée la veille.

Mais comment le pouvait-elle..Elle ?Comment pouvait-elle aller dans une calèche avec ce blanc-bec arrogant.La pensée du marquis touchant la jeune femme lui tordit l'estomac..Il se força alors à chasser de son esprit ce genre de pensée.

Tout ce qu'il avait planifié avait été détruit.Il avait voulu aller vers Meg ce soir et essayer d'obtenir son pardon.Il voulait essayer de connaître le nom de l'homme qu'elle aimait.Mais rien de tout cela ne s'était produit.Tout ce travail pour rien.

Peut-être Meg avait –elle décidé d'abandonner l'espoir que l'homme dont elle était amoureuse partagerait ses sentiments et avait-elle décidé de recevoir le marquis.

_Je les tuerai tous les deux_ pensa Erik.

Même si les evenements qui avaient eu lieu l'avait mis dans une rage extrême cela avait aussi renforcé son désir de faire de Meg celle qui partagerait sa vie.Si elle devait faire sa vie avec quelqu'un ce serait avec lui et non avec le marquis.Dès l'instant ou Meg avait quitté sa chambre , Erik se mit à réflechir.Son plan avait peut-être connu un accroc mais il pourrait être definitivement couronné de succès.Il ne serait pas une nouvelle fois celui que l'on laisse en arrière et personne ne se dresserait au milieu de son chemin.

Des heures après , Erik attendait encore derrière le miroir de la chambre de Meg.Il était près de minuit et elle n'était pas encore rentrée.Erik sentait sa colère grandir en lui.

Où pouvait-elle bien être ?N'avait donc t-elle aucune décence ?Savait-elle ce que cet homme penserait d'elle si elle restait dehors jusqu'aux petites heures du matin ?

A ce moment là , Meg entra calmement dans sa chambre.Elle alluma plusieur chandelles et regarda tout autour d'elle.La pièce qu'elle avait quittée couverte de magnifiques roses blanches était désormais aussi nue qu'au matin même.Les vieux bouquets de roses rouges et jaunes avaient retrouvé leur place.En quelques secondes le visage de Meg passa de l'etonnement à la confusion.

Des larmes commencèrent à couleur sur ses joues.

Elle sorti la pétale qu'elle avait conservé dans la poche de son manteau.Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé.

Toute la soirée elle avait attendu , avec une impatience presque enfantine, le moment où elle retournerait dans sa chambre inondée de roses blanches.Et maintenant il n'y en avait plus aucune. Erik la regarda prendre une chandelle et sortir de sa chambre.

Quelques minutes après , Erik regarda Meg tandisqu'elle arrivait sur le toit de l'Opéra.Elle s'assit sur la corniche tenant la pétale dans sa main tandisque des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

« Marguerite » Meg entendit un léger murmure

Elle sursauta

« Bonsoir ? »

Puis prenant son courage à deux mains.

« Montrez vous , monsieur le fantôme ..Je sais que vous êtes un homme , alors pourquoi vous cachez dans l'ombre et essayer de me faire peur avec une quelconque voix venue de l'au-delà? »

« Je ne me cache pas Marguerite » dit la voix « tourne toi et regarde moi… »

"


End file.
